Le chevalier de la tortue
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Fic Suju : Parce qu'avec le retour de YeSung, mon inspiration est revenue ! Alors, je fête ça avec une petite OS. Pour le titre, j'avoue, je suis dans une période Saint Seiya. Pour le résumé de la fic, euh... YeSung est de retour et ça se vois. Et parce que les lives de Devil et ses erreurs se voient aussi, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Bonne lecture.


Le chevalier de la tortue :

Aujourd'hui, il était un homme accompli.

Il revenait de la guerre en héros de la nation !

Il avait accompli son devoir patriotique. Il était parti serein, parce que c'était la chose juste à faire.

Lorsqu'il était parti, ses amis l'avaient soutenu, avaient jurés qu'il leur manquerait et qu'il aurait toujours une place parmi eux.

Pendant ces deux dernières années, il s'était plongé dans son devoir, occultant tout ce qui n'avait pas de lien avec le milieu militaire.

Et aujourd'hui, le revoilà.

Il reprenait sa place parmi ses amis et ceux-ci étaient heureux de le retrouver.

Il était enfin de retour chez lui, plus fort et plus vaillant que jamais.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu confiance en lui sinon il serait incapable de faire ce métier.

Ce métier, c'était comme la guerre : il fallait une force physique et mentale au-delà de tout.

Cette force qui habitait également LeeTeuk, KangIn et Heechul.

….C'est d'ailleurs dans cette force que le leader semblait puiser depuis un peu près une bonne demi-heure.

-YeSung, tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?

-Euh, la chorégraphie… ?

EunHyuk semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et YeSung songea un instant que le service militaire ne pourrait que lui apporter un peu de self-control, le leader dance en manquait terriblement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ces pas soit dans la chorée de base, marmonna KangIn.

Lui restait calme, un véritable homme !

-YeSung, pour la dernière fois, suis DongHae et n'invente pas n'importe quoi, s'énerva LeeTeuk.

-Mais oui, c'est ce que je fais, répondit le jeune homme, vibrant de sincérité.

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire et SiWon déclara la fin des répétitions avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis.

Sur le chemin du retour, RyeoWook attrapa le bras de son Hyung et le retint en arrière.

-Tu t'es un peu ramolli, non, pendant ces deux ans ?

Le plus vieux grogna. Se ramollir en faisant son service militaire ? Oui, bon, il avait fait le service civil mais quand même.

-… Je suppose que j'ai un peu perdu le rythme.

-Le rythme ? Ca pas d'inquiétude, tu l'as toujours, c'est ta coordination et ta mémoire qui te font défaut. C'est encore pire qu'avant.

YeSung réagit en lui tirant la langue. Flûte à la fin, il avait fait son service militaire, on ne pouvait pas le laisser atterrir un peu, histoire qu'il retrouve ses marques ?

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Hyung, avoua l'éternel Maknae en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Et évidemment, YeSung se sentit fondre.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme savait parfaitement faire, c'était de s'adapter à toutes sortes de situation. Le premier live de « Devil » en faisait partie. Bon, il ne maîtrisait toujours pas la chorégraphie mais il gardait son sourire. Il était un chevalier de la nation ! Il pouvait s'en sortir sur la scène… pas comme si c'était la première fois, aussi. En fait, plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais maîtrisé une seule chorégraphie et, aux dernières nouvelles, les gens ne l'en aimait pas moins pour autant. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique.

-C'est un combat que je gagnerai, comme toujours. Survivre et en ressortir plus fort, encore, c'était sa nouvelle maxime.

Et pendant qu'il murmurait, seul dans son coin, les autres Suju discutaient entre eux en le regardant.

-On dirait qu'il se prend pour un héros, souffla KyuHyun en le regardant comme s'il analysait une rareté venue d'une autre planète… ce qui était peut-être le cas, il se penchait encore sur la question.

-S'il avait fait son service militaire sur le terrain, j'aurais dit qu'il s'était pris un méchant coup sur la tête, mais là, j'avoue, je suis perdu, grogna KangIn.

-On dirait qu'il est encore plus fou qu'avant, je ne pensais pas ça possible, répondit DongHae en secouant la tête comme si ce geste pouvait en faire sortir cette idée absurde.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a dû triompher de bons nombres d'ennemis, déclara RyeoWook, impassible lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, c'est YeSung, quoi ! Il a dû s'inventer pas mal d'histoires pour faire face au service militaire. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas plus pacifique que lui. Il est parti si discrètement pour que son départ ne soit pas fêté car pour lui, c'était comme partir massacrer des vies, des innocents. Même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'a fait parce qu'il était obligé. Le connaissant comme je le connais, il a dû s'inventer mille et un scénarii afin de faire face. Il ne doit pas encore être totalement sortit de son histoire, il faut lui laisser le temps de réaliser pleinement qu'il est de nouveau parmi nous.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'éternel Maknae alla rejoindre son ami.

Le premier manga que YeSung avait lu, enfant, avait été Saint Seiya. Depuis tout petit, il s'était toujours imaginé chevalier. Peu importe lequel, tant qu'il partait en croisade contre le mal. Mais s'était dans ses rêves. Dans la réalité, il n'aimait se battre. Il aimait le calme et la tranquillité. A dire vrai, il s'enfichait un peu des autres tant qu'on laissait en paix. Avoir la paix signifiait pour lui de laisser libre court à son imagination et de s'y noyer. Faire son service militaire ? Pas de problème, le chevalier qu'il était pourrait aborder ce problème sans difficulté. Chanter sur une scène et bien… son rôle de chanteur l'aiderait à achever cette tâche.

Sa vie était comme ça. Constitué d'une multitude de rôles qui l'aidait depuis toujours à avancer.

C'était un secret qu'il cachait depuis tellement longtemps sans que personne ne le remarque.

YeSung était un chanteur de talent, le chevalier Kim était un bon militaire.

Kim JongWoon était un enfant terrorisé par le monde adulte.

Kim JongWoon était un enfant qui avait oublié de grandir, perdu dans son imaginaire.

Kim JongWoon était un adulte capable d'aborder la vie sans la vivre vraiment.

Le live se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La chanson avait ravie les fans, et par extensions, les SuJu aussi. L'accueil de cet album anniversaire était vraiment bon. Et YeSung mesurait la chance d'être revenu à temps pour célébrer ces 10 ans de carrière.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas assuré parfaitement niveau danse, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Les fréquents coups d'œil jeter aux autres afin d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper ou afin de se rappeler le prochain mouvement n'étaient pas passé inaperçu des fans ainsi que les petites erreurs techniques lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de loucher vers ses camarades. Et les Clouds s'en étaient retrouvées soulagée de revoir le bon vieux leader vocal à la fois maladroit et sûr de lui.

Le concerné, lui était tranquillement en train de se démaquiller, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les cris de joies et autres exclamations joyeuses de la bande lorsque SiWon le prit a part. Il était le seul à ne pas encore avoir émis de commentaire sur l'étrange comportement de son aîné depuis son retour. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin.

-Je voudrais te parler, Hyung, ça ne t'ennuies pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, DongSaeng, je suis toujours à l'écoute des autres, peut-être devrais-je me convertir en prêtre ?

Le jeune croyant éclata de rire alors que son ami le traînait vers le van, continuant son délire

-Alors, mon fils, quels péchés voulez-vous me confesser en cette belle soirée de pleine lune ? Une petite amie ? Une nouvelle passion ? Le diable HeeChul qui aurait encore comploter contre toi ?

-Rien de tout ça mon père, répondit SiWon le plus sérieusement possible. Je voulais te demander comment tu allais.

Cette question prit le plus vieux au dépourvu.

-Euh, je vais bien, pourquoi cette question ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'inquiéter ses camarades alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

-Tu sembles juste… plus ailleurs, répondit SiWon. Depuis ton retour du service militaire, tu sembles encore plus lointain. Plus, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais c'est comme si on n'existait pas vraiment pour toi…. Ou comme si toi, tu n'existais pas vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-On dirait qu'une partie de toi est resté là-bas. A tenir une arme, à porter un uniforme…. A obéir à des ordres que tu ne comprends pas. Je me trompe ? dit-il en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

YeSung baissa la tête. Était-il devenu transparent avec le temps.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse puissant de son ami.

-Je ne comprends pas ce monde. Je ne l'aime pas. Murmura t-il.

SiWon, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et répondit d'une voix apaisante.

-Je m'en doute, sinon, nous aurions pu rencontrer le vrai Kim JongWoon depuis très longtemps.

… Et il ne pouvait pas nier. Pas nier le fait que depuis son retour, le vrai lui était ressorti, laissant cette fragilité empiété sur le chanteur et tenté de chasser le militaire.

Il n'avait pas encore atterri. Une partie de lui était toujours coincée dans ces bureaux remplit d'arme, une autre tentait de reprendre sa place dans ce groupe qu'il aimait tout en étant largué par tout ce qu'il avait raté en deux ans et , au fond de son cœur, un petit garçon criait au secours, sans réel espoir d'être entendu.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Toujours dans les bras de son ami, il grommela.

-Il n'empêche que je suis quand même un chevalier.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence.

-Bien sûr que tu en es un : tu es fort, tu as du charisme, tu parles à tord et à travers, tu es totalement inconscient, tu crois dur comme fer être le meilleur dans ton domaine, tu connais par cœur tout ce qu'i savoir d'inintéressant, tu aimes les animaux bizarres…. Un vrai chevalier d'Athéna, quoi !

-Et tu te moque, en plus ! Grogna le leader vocal en le frappant légèrement alors que son ami reprenait de plus belle.

-Tu es incroyablement secret, tu sembles inébranlable de l'extérieur alors que tu es tout fragile en dedans, tu laisses les années glisser sur toi sans qu'elles aient la moindre emprise. Tu souris comme si tu connaissais tous les secrets de l'univers, tu n'es jamais malade à tel point qu'on se demande si tu ne vas pas finir centenaire, tu es d'une lenteur exaspérante car tu préfères prendre ton temps pour tout observer mais tu peux faire preuve d'une grande rapidité lorsque la situation l'exige… je crois que ton signe est tout trouvé !

-De quoi tu parles.

SiWon redressa son interlocuteur et déclara d'un ton solennel :

-Moi Choi SiWon, dieu tout-puissant parmi les Suju, déclare Kim JongWoon, chevalier de la tortue. Qu'il serve et protège toujours le groupe Super Junior auquel il appartient avec foi et justice.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire sincère pour l'un, fier de sa bonne blague et libérateur pour l'autre, quelque part soulagé de pouvoir concilier le militaire et le chanteur.

-Chevalier de la tortue… Oui, ça sonne plutôt bien. Ca me va !

Et il retourna dans les bras de son ami avant de s'y endormir sans entendre les autres arriver et prendre place dans le van.

Aujourd'hui, il était un homme accompli… ou pas.

Il n'avait pas fait la guerre et n'était pas un héros de la nation !

Il avait accompli son devoir patriotique. Il était parti résigné, par obligation et non par choix.

Lorsqu'il était parti, ses amis l'avaient soutenu, avaient jurés qu'il leur manquerait et qu'il aurait toujours une place parmi eux sous le regard de KangIn, d'HeeChull et de LeeTeuk qui eux savaient combien le retour était difficile.

Pendant ces deux dernières années, il s'était plongé dans son devoir, occultant tout ce qui n'avait pas de lien avec le milieu militaire afin de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression devant un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Et aujourd'hui, le revoilà.

Il reprenait sa place parmi ses amis et ceux-ci étaient heureux de le retrouver, de retrouver sa folie, sa voix.

Il était de retour chez lui, plus fragile et plus perdu que jamais.

Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa place dans ce groupe.

Ce métier, c'était comme la vie : on baignait dans l'incertitude du futur.

Cette incertitude qui habitait également LeeTeuk, KangIn et Heechul.

Parce qu'au bout de deux ans d'absence, il y a tellement de changement qu'il est parfois difficile de faire face.

Cette incertitude que ne tarderait pas à connaitre les plus jeunes, les plus fragiles.

C'est pour ça que les plus vieux étaient plus forts. Parce qu'ils savaient. Et qu'ils s'en étaient remis.

Parce que les choses changent toujours…

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le chevalier de la tortue ! Tremblez devant ma puissance HAHAHAHA !

-Et si tu pouvais mettre ta puissance dans la mémorisation de la choré, ce serait vraiment génial. Grogna LeeTeuk en lui jetant un regard noir alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

….Ou pas. Ca n'avait pas grande importance au final.


End file.
